Honey Kisses
by justfaye
Summary: Everyone's in High school and love is blossoming... what will they do when a new transfer student comes along and Natsume is refusing to be a sweet boy? NatsuMikan RukaHotaru and more...
1. Act 1: Be a little Sweet

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Zettai Iya da –_ Definitely not

_Sensei -_ teacher

_Baka - _Stupid

* * *

ACT 1: BE A LITTLE SWEET

* * *

It is such a peaceful day. The entire Academy has been really alive. Spring is finally here and there's no reasons for them not to enjoy it… all are cheerfully busying themselves on various activities except for one brown-haired girl named Sakura Mikan.

Her glittering brown eyes narrowed as she tried to cuddle on her handsome boyfriend who seems to be too busy reading something than to listen to what's she's saying. Her rosy lips pouted complaints…

"Honestly Natsume!" she whined. "We're already in High School and everyone's doing it… I can't see why you don't want to try it."

Natsume looked at the stunning figure in front of him. 'His Mikan' had changed drastically from a nosy, annoying and little girl into what she is right now— she's breathtakingly beautiful. Over the years that they had grown up together, she gained the power to control him and let him do what she wants but he'll certainly not going to back down on this one.

He looked at her, cupped her face with both hands and silently spoke, "Zettai iya da." Then he returned to his book.

Mikan stood up. Her face is obviously red in irritation. She turned to walk away from him but before she does so, she threw her long hair in the air. She chose to let down for the moment while she convinced Natsume… he loved her hair this way and she knew it but now he's being a total jerk.

"Fine! Do what you want!" she stomped out of the school garden.

Two figures came out from the bushes as Mikan walked away. One is with a blonde hair and crystal blue eyes while the other is with an auburn hair and brown eyes. Both boys looked extremely handsome in their high school uniforms.

"You should just give up and do it Natsume." The blonde suggested.

"No way that I'll do that Ruka…" he said firmly. His eyes never left the book that he's reading.

"But if you continue to be stubborn she may get tired of you." The brown haired boy uttered thoughtfully. He immediately stiffened when he saw the deadly glare his friend threw him. "I'm not saying this to you to tease you; I'm just stating possibilities…"

Ruka nodded in agreement. "He's right. You only show poker face to everyone. Why don't you soften up even just in front of her?"

Natsume fell silent for a while. _Are Kokoroyomi and Ruka right? Would she really get tired of me?_ He thought. He let his book down into the grass and looked far away. _She's not that kind of person is she? Maybe I really am being a jerk…_

Natsume snapped back to reality and turned to his best friend. "Instead of worrying about me, why don't you look after your girlfriend? I think she's having a little too skinship with Misaki-sensei again…"

The other two guys glanced at the place where the Natsume pointed and they saw Hotaru with Misaki-sensei. She had become into a refined and beautiful lady of 16. Her hair grew into straight strands of black ebony and her black eyes are always shining. However, she's still a brat sometimes that she use force to get what she wants just like now.

Hotaru stopped on her tracks and Misaki-sensei twirled to gaze at her. She lifted her rabbit size robot and demand that sensei carry her on his back because she's too tired from walking from the laboratory to school.

Ruka winced. "Not again!" he blurted out before he run to Hotaru and told her that he'll carry her instead.

Natsume and Kokoroyomi saw the glint on the brunette's eyes and the smile that formed from her lips.

"She did that on purpose!" Kokoroyomi exclaimed.

"She's toying with him…" Natsume mumbled.

* * *

The bell rang that signaled the start of class. All gathered within their classroom. It was a little different from their previous middle school and elementary rooms. It was bigger and few reading materials are stacked on a shelf in the corner. They have separate table and chair now as well.

Noda-sensei entered. He is now the teacher-in-charge of their class. His silver hair swung with the air. He held a book in his hand and a stick on another. He uses it to point some important words for the lesson. Everyone stopped chatting when they saw an unfamiliar figure following their sensei.

Noda stood in front and escorted the boy for everyone's view. He stands tall, has what it seems like a natural red hair. His eyes are of expressive russet.

"This is Hoshi Kei. He will be your classmate from now on so please be gentle with him." He said with a smile.

Hoshi bowed and greeted everyone. The other students looked at each other. The last time they had a new classmate it was an older lady who pretended to be a good and sick girl. There's no way that they'll let someone like Luna ruin their last three years in the academy.

The silence was dispersed when a loud gasped from Mikan came.

"Kei-chan!" she blurted as she stood on her feet.

Hoshi Kei raised his head and looked at the beauty in front of him. It took him about ten minutes to figure out who she was.

"Saku-chan?" he asked. She nodded. "I can't believe you are here! I thought you went to Hotaru-chan's school?" he said. He didn't realize the presence of the brunette right on his left front.

"Baka—" Hotaru mumbled.

Hoshi looked at her. "Oh my! The two of you has Alice as well!"

The others looked at the three in confusion until Noda-sensei broke the silence. "Well, that's that. Hoshi is new here. He just learned about his Alice about a year ago and his parents took a little convincing to allow him to come here. He'll need your guidance and support. Is there anyone who would want to be his partner until he gets used around the academy?"

Long slender arms soared in the air. The girls gasped and the boys' eyes turned to Natsume.

"I'll do it sensei!" exclaimed Mikan. She didn't even realize the irritation in her boyfriend's eyes when she did so.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just had the urge to write something about my cutest favorite anime and manga.. I'll try to update as soon as Natsume snapped out of his jealousy and try to make the right moves…**_

_**I hope you like it although this is my first for Gakuen Alice. I'll wait for your reviews! God Bless! **_


	2. Act 2: I love flowers

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Ko_ – it is a Japanese horrific often used by lovers

_Onigiri_ – hand rolled sushi

* * *

ACT 2: I LOVE FLOWERS

* * *

"So you mean you are neighbors?" Anna asked as she moved a little closer to Kei.

All of them were now gathered around him. If he was a friend of Mikan's, then he'll most probably a trustworthy one.

He ran his hands through his burgundy hair and gave a sweet smile to everyone. "We were childhood friends, right Mi-chan?" his brown eyes turned to Mikan.

Mikan nodded and smiled back. "Although he was a lot shorter back then, really! I can't believe you've grown as tall as you are right now!"

"Then that would mean you are Hotaru-chan's friend too?" Kitsuneme inquired. It was very much obvious that Hotaru isn't as fond of him as Mikan was. She didn't even bother to join them on the circle.

Kei just laughed nervously. Mikan giggled.

"Actually, Hotaru-chan was new at our neighborhood then… so they were not as close as we are. Kei-chan is my mischief friend. We get in lots of troubles… Hotaru is my best friend." She explained.

They just all nodded in understanding.

Iinchou swayed his head from side to side, trying to figure out how to put his question in not such an offending way. "Hmm… what is your Alice then?

Now every movement on the room stilled. Even the others outside the circle turned to look. It is the one information that never failed to get everyone's attention.

Mikan leaned over Kei, their face only over 6 inches away from each other. "That's right Kei! I never realized you're like us! What is it? What is it? What is it?!" she sang.

Kei leaned a little close to her face. He twisted his wrist and pushed the middle of his palm with middle finger, slowly, a gerbera came from his pulse nerves. "For you my lady."

The girls gasped. The boys raised their eyebrows. Mikan's eyes widened. Hotaru slammed her book down her desk.

"He can do stupid things. It only means one thing…" she said.

Mikan's arms flung around Kei's neck. "You're in the Special Abilities class!!" she exclaimed.

A sudden handful of flame flew between Mikan and Kei's face, forcing them to separate.

"Oh! Sorry. My hand slipped." Natsume said coolly before he turned his back again. He's apparently reading another book while playing with flames in his fingertips.

Ruka snickered and Hotaru hid her smile. All the other students had a sweat drop on their heads.

"Natsume, you shouldn't play with fire!" Mikan scolded. She rose from her chair, walked over the raven haired boy and leaned her face over his. "It's not safe and it's not good for your body!"

"Alright. Alright." Natsume muttered.

Mikan straightened up and got her bag. "I'll just tour Kei-chan around. I'll go to the canteen later for our lunch okay?"

Natsume looked up at her, making sure that she was referring to him and not the newcomer guy who keeps on pissing him off.

"Okay?" she asked again.

"Just be fast." He answered.

"Of course." She lightly kissed him on the cheeks before she pulled Kei outside the room.

"She didn't even realize it, did she?" Nonoko asked the others.

"Not a clue!" they alleged in unison.

Hotaru patted Natsume on the shoulder. "You should just have called her Mikan-ko when she requested you to…"

His black eyes narrowed. He doesn't have to go that far to show her his feelings right? She's just being her usual childish self. But that guy is really getting on his nerves. He's so casual.

"Oh!" Hotaru broke his thoughts. "Just so you know Mikan loves those orange Gerbera."

* * *

Mikan put down her onigiri and looked at the dark eyes that have been staring at her for the passed half an hour. Ruka and Hotaru excused themselves. It seemed that they are on some picnic getaway again. And so here she was eating her hand made food while Natsume kept on acting weird for no reason at all.

"What is it Natsume?" she questioned innocently. "You've been quiet since lunch started. Actually, I know you're a quiet person but it doubled since this morning. If you really don't like calling me with—"

"Will it make you happy?" Natsume cut in. "Will that make you smile wider than with some orange flowers?"

Mikan raised her head to look directly at him. _Does he sound a little insecure? Impossible. But his eyes are telling so._ She raised her small hands to reach, brush and play his raven hair with her fingers.

"I love flowers." She whispered without hesitation. "But I like touching your hair more."

Natsume twitched when her other hand traced his jaw line. "That's why you have to make sure that this privilege will be mine alone." 

"You want me to burn anyone who'll try then?" he teased.

Mikan grinned. "No. I'll just steal your Alice and do that myself." She grabbed a piece of onigiri and shoves it inside his mouth. "Now eat!"

Natsume gasped for air as he tried to eat the whole food in his mouth. Mikan gave him a glass of juice which he drank almost immediately.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he bellowed.

Mikan pouted. "You know, Ruka and Hotaru may be having fun right now…"

"We can have fun too." He muttered in her ear. "What do you want to do? Just tell me Mikan-ko."

Her eyes lit up. She threw her arms wide and caught him in an embrace. Hey rosy lips slightly brushing on his.

"You should have told me earlier that this will be my price… If so I might have been a little more persuadable."

Mikan wrinkled her nose as she reached to touch the tip of his. "Natsume has turned into such a scary guy."

"Believe me; you haven't seen the scariest part of me." He warned her discreetly. "But you will soon if you don't maintain your distance with the red-headed guy."

Mikan's laughter rang in the air as she pinched Natsume's nose with her little fingers. _I wonder what he'll do… 

* * *

_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so what do they do next? Natsume is so stubborn… Good thing Mikan compliments him isn't it?**_

_**More reviews please! I'll try to update soon after I get back from some countryside tour.**_

_**God Bless!! 

* * *

**_


	3. Act 3: Birthday Kisses

* * *

ACT 3: A BIRTHDAY KISS

* * *

Natsume woke up as he felt the gust of sunshine upon his face. He turned to look at his window and realized that he did not bother to close his curtains last night. He reached for his alarm clock and saw it was off. 7:00 in the morning. He was about to rubbed his eyes when he felt certain numbness on his arms. He couldn't seem to move. He noticed a familiar auburn headed angel lying on his arms.

Mikan's face was very calm. Her hair now draped all over Natsume's broad chest as she pillowed on his arms. Last night was such a special night where they had gone into understanding and trusting more of each other. This feeling… Natsume had no intention of letting go.

_Two days ago…_

"Just don't give him that doll you always make and I'm sure he'll be more than happy!" Hotaru said calmly as she put another screw on her latest model of coffee maiden servant robot.

"You're so mean!" cried Mikan. Her long slender body was lying on Hotaru's laboratory couch.

Hotaru stopped a little to look at Mikan, "Look, I have to finish this order. I need money. I want money. So please stop pouting and sulking all day and just start looking for a real gift for Natsume."

"Why don't you just go to him and hug and kiss and –" Kei's voice broke when Hotaru threw him the screwdriver on her hands.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" He cried as he grasped to the swelling on his temple.

The brunette just gave him a death glare. "What kind of advice is that?" she threw a hammer this time. "Who told you to come in MY laboratory anyway?!"

Kei now had the ability to dodge. He pointed at the blonde guy sitting on the chair backwards. His blue eyes had been watching Hotaru's every move as she continued her task.

"What?! We were planning Natsume's birthday surprise right?" He gulped then continued. "He's not that wrong you know…" Ruka said thoughtfully as if trying to find the right words as to not upset his girl. "We're guys… sometimes we want something new, challenging, a different kind of surprise."

"So you agree with him Ruka-pyon?" Mikan's eyes were full of anticipation as if waiting for Ruka's affirmation.

He just nodded.

"But I'm really shy. I don't know what to do… I'm used to teasing him you know, but that's just it. I don't know anything more than that." Tears started to dwell in her eyes. She felt like she failed as a good girlfriend.

Her tears were stopped by the slamming of the table. "That's it! The two of you get out!" this was the first time in their so many years of studying and living together in the academy that they saw Hotaru this angry to the point that she raised her voice.

Ruka flinched on his seat. "But Hotaru, it's just—"

"If you don't go out on your own, I'll make you! And I'm sure you'll regret it." Her voice was now calmer but deadlier.

The two boys couldn't do anything but leave the room with the look of total defeat on Kei and complete regret on Ruka.

"If you're really bothered about this why don't you just ask Natsume yourself if he likes to be more intimate with you like that?" She said, more of a command than a suggestion.

Mikan shook her head. "It's too embarrassing…"

"Then, think of something you're actually good at… something enjoyable, I'm sure it will reach Natsume's heart," she said with a smile. Thank goodness that her best friend's innocence wouldn't be so easy to rip away.

Mikan's eyes widened. _Perfect!_ "Then… will you help me? I just remembered something I— no, WE are good at."

Hotaru felt totally beaten. _There's no way I'll finish it now— it's going to be a long night._

* * *

_Yesterday Lunch…_

"Oi, Ruka!" Natsume called out to his blonde friend who had been sulking since this morning. "What happened to you? Why is Imai ignoring you?"

Ruka sighed. "We had this misunderstanding yesterday." He looked straight at his dark eyes. "Actually, it's your fault Natsume. If it wasn't your birthday tomorrow, Mikan wouldn't ask our opinions for presents. Kei wouldn't give such a stupid suggestion and I wouldn't have agreed with him at some point. Hotaru-ko wouldn't have been ignoring me."

His face turned serious if it wasn't already stern to begin with. "What kind of suggestion was that?" Somehow he had a clue. Hotaru wouldn't be mad about something insignificant. And she never got angry if it wasn't for Mikan's sake. He sat up straight on the tree branch they were sitting at, readying himself for Ruka's explanation.

* * *

_Yesterday Evening…_

Natsume had been wandering around the academy grounds. He hated the thought that he might be giving his Mikan the wrong signals. Of course, he wanted to make love to her but not until she's ready. Not until he's ready to give her a happy married life. First, he had to get a nice job, save enough money for living and prepare a happy home for her to bring in. For now, kisses are enough. Well, maybe a little more than kisses—

He stopped on his tracks when he saw some light on the hall that suddenly disappeared at once. He's a student council member so he had the power to punish those who are out of their dormitory room this time of night. He walked inside, scanning the room for any trace of students. The room suddenly lit up various shades of red as he walked in. It was so bright that he had to blink thrice to regain normal eyesight. If the melodious song hadn't started to play he wouldn't even realize the beautiful angel-like creature sitting at the center of the stage. She was wearing a pink halter strap sundress that cascades up to below her knee. Her brown hair was simply put in pigtails. A microphone was standing in front of her.

**I've been with you boy  
Three years is quite a while  
But getting too sensual  
Is really not my style  
You know I love you  
And ****I like it just like this  
Sometimes I feel like giving you  
More than just a kiss**

**  
But baby it's wrong  
Baby it's not my kind of game  
If I give it to you now  
Our love will never be the same  
It won't be long  
We gotta play our love just right  
I know you know the time will come  
But baby for ****tonight...**

Natsume just stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. He couldn't take his eyes off at this beautiful girl in front of him. He knew Hotaru and her used to win contests but— _her voice was warming…. I never thought she could really sing this well…_

**  
Lets take it slow  
(So slow)  
Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby for you  
I'll lay it all on the line  
You ought to know  
(Ought to know)  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'll give it to you  
Only to you  
We gotta take it real slow...**

He froze in his place. Maybe this song-- was it specially made for him? Was she trying to say something?

**  
When we get together  
You know I feel the fire  
It burns up inside me  
Oh, that natural desire  
I know that you feel it too  
I know you wanna flow  
Keep ****dreaming about it  
And the fire starts to grow  
**

**But baby it's wrong  
Baby it's not my kind of game  
If I give it to you now  
Our love will never be the same  
It won't be long  
We gotta play our love just right  
I know you know the time will come  
But baby for tonight…**

Her shining blue eyes stared directly at him, hoping that she could pass all of her feelings at this.

**  
Lets take it slow  
(So slow)  
Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby for you  
I****'ll lay it all on the line  
You ought to know  
(Ought to know)  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'll give it to you  
Only to you  
We gotta take it real slow…**

She raised both of her arms as in an embrace, calling him to her. He willingly obliged and ran fast to her arms.

**  
I know tomorrow  
It would still ****be you and me  
I'm saving it all for you especially  
Trust in me baby  
When I say this to you:  
If we wait a little longer  
Our love will be forever true…  
**

The song was cut short as Natsume's hot lips covered Mikan's rosy one. She raised her arms into his neck as he grasped the back of her head, pulling her closer in his touch. The kiss deepened more and more and their hands started to wander around. Her hands felt the broadness of his chest and stomach. His hands traced the softness and curves of her sides.

"Okay! Show is over!" Mikan and Natsume broke from their sweet moment as Narumi-sensei's voice rang in the air. "That's too much skinship!"

He strode his way into the stage with the cake in his hands. Distancing the lover apart. Other figures came from the darker parts of the room. Each held their own gifts. They went to Natsume, greeted him and handed their presents. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Kokoroyomi brought in other foods and they started to have a happy feast together.

Natsume impatiently pulled Mikan out of the laughing crowd. "What is wrong Natsume?"

"Stay at my room tonight."

Mikan's eyes seemed like a balloon expanding excessively with air and ready to explode anytime.

Natsume chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't rush you. I just want to hold you in my arms for the whole night."

She nodded and sighed in relief. Natsume had been nothing but an understanding boyfriend. No matter how naïve she was, even if he shouts at her, he never let go. He really LOVES her.

He noticed the blush on her face as the corner of her lips moved, forming a smile. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Besides, If I want something more… I'll tell it to you directly and move at once before you can even think of refusing." He pulled away, purposely brushing her cheeks with his in the process.

"Nat—" her cheeks turned beat red. "Natsume-baka!!" her voice filled the peaceful night's air.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got this song entitled "So slow" from a Filipino band called "Freestyle". I just love it so much and I think it fits perfectly in this one. Hope you like this….**_

_**I'll wait for your reviews…  
**_

* * *


	4. Act 4: Sweet Punches

Definition of Terms (for those who doesn't know yet)

_Yamero/ Yamete –_ Stop! (used alternately depending on the use)

* * *

ACT 4: SWEET PUNCHES

* * *

Ruka had been pacing around the High School Department corridor back and forth. His Hotaru and he apparently had a fight, thanks to Kei, and she hadn't talk to him since then. She didn't even seem to recognize his presence. He had seen her get angry before and she was really, quietly scary.

He was rehearsing his speech when a pair of familiar pair of soft palms covered his eyes. "Hotaru," he cooed.

He turned around, catching the pair of hands on his. He saw a smile drawn all over HIS black-haired beauty. "You're not angry at me anymore?"

Hotaru smirked. "Who says I'm angry at you?" she said in her signature monotone voice. "You were the one who wouldn't talk to me first."

He sighed in relief as a small smile crept on his face. "But I thought you were angry that's why…." He muttered.

She patted his head. "Baka, Ruka"

He caught her in a tight embrace just when a loud, teasing whiste came to their ear.

Hotaru angrily turned to the source of the sound and her face became its usual unemotional one. "Good morning baka! As so you know, if my innocent Mikan turned into a wild adult it will be your fault." She said calmly.

Kei's grin drained away from his face. "Whatever do you mean, Hotaru-chan?"

"She slept in Natsume's room last night."

"What?!" He screamed. His face almost turned to green in anger.

Hotaru smirked. "Why now?! Aren't you the one that told her to give her all to the man she loves?" where her last words before she grabbed Ruka's hand and pulled him inside the classroom.

The blonde gave Hotaru a confused face. "What was that for Hotaru? From the look on his face, who knows what he'll do!" he mumbled.

"Exactly." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Now, let Natsume give him a lesson he deserves."

* * *

Mikan couldn't quite concentrate well on her lessons since the class started. She could feel Kei's stare piercing through her the moment she went inside the room. She threw a questioningly look at Iinchou but he just shrugged. Hotaru just stayed silent.

Thinking that she just probably imagined everything, she picked up her bag as the bell rang and cheery waived her goodbye to the teacher and her classmates as she hopped out of the room to wait for her friends in the canteen area. Apparently, she woke up late and didn't have anything for breakfast. Upon reaching the canteen entrance, which was still deserted by students, a pair of strong arms grabbed her into the far end of the corridor.

She raised her head and saw the angry brown eyes that had been watching her all morning.

"What is wrong with you Kei?" she hissed. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Tell me the truth…" His voice was deadly serious. She can feel his wrath. "Did you or did you not spend the whole night in Hyuuga's room last night?"

Mikan's face flushed in an instant. "Wha— What?!"

His grip tightened. "You did, didn't you?!" His voice was getting a little louder.

Her embarrassment turned into anger. What right did he have to say these words to her right now? He is not even her relative; and besides that… wasn't he the one who suggested IT in the first place?

"Why are you not answering? I can't believe that—"

Mikan managed to get her arms off of Kei and gave him a hard slap on his face.

"When I said let go, LET GO idiot!" she was almost shouting in frustration. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

He was taken aback by her harsh words. Never in his life had he dreamt of a day that Mikan would say all of this. "I have every right…" he started off. "I am your friend! Damn it!"

"I cannot believe what a jerk you've turned out to be!" she mocked. "Saying those words and getting angry at me when you, yourself, were the one who suggested it."

She stepped few times backwards when she saw him walking closer to her until her back hit the wall. "You— listen to me!" He said as he gripped her shoulder. "I said those as a joke! For you to stop talking about that guy! What don't you understand?!" his voice growing louder and louder at each sentence.

"You know why I stopped complaining and fighting about staying here?" he continued. "It was when I learned you were here too. But what?! I found you with that arrogant, irritating—"

A flash of what seemed like lightning and Mikan saw Kei's body limped on the floor. His hands were drawn in his aching face. Before she could react, she saw Ruka and Kokoroyomi caught Natsume by the arm as they stopped him from further inflicting injuries on the red head.

"Yamero Natsume!" Ruka pleaded as he took hold of Natsume's shoulder and arm. "Let's not make a scene."

Natsume seemed to hear nothing as he continued to fight back to hurt Kei some more. He didn't say anything but his eyes were dark with anger.

Mikan froze at the scene in front of her. She didn't seem to come back to consciousness until Hotaru and Sumire came to her side and patted her on the shoulder.

"Why did you hit me, bastard?" Kei bellowed when he regained his ground.

"Who told you to touch her like that? Who told you to touch her at all?!" Natsume growled.

Kei immediately stood up and took of the small amount of blood on his face. "What we do is none of your business. I've been beside her ten years ahead of you!"

He went forward aiming a punch on Natsume but Kokoroyomi immediately left Natsume and launched himself to him to stop his assault.

"Stop fighting you guys! You'll get us into trouble!" Sumire whispered barely enough for them to hear.

"That's right! It's all Hotaru's fault!" Kei shouted as he turned to the girl beside Mikan. "If it weren't for you, Mikan would have never left home. She would have never left everything behind!"

Hotaru's face twitched. "You better leave her out of it." Ruka silently uttered as he continued to hold Natsume back.

"Why should I?!" Kei smirked. "It was really her fault. From the time she lived in our neighborhood to the time she left! It was all her!"

"That's it!" Ruka roared as he released Natsume and sent Kei a strong punch on the stomach.

"Ruka!" Hotaru yelled as she took hold of Ruka's arms who was about to punch Kei again.

Natsume in turn charge to the red haired guy again and he gave him few kicks on the body. He did not stop until he felt Mikan's arms around his waist.

"Natsume, yamete!" tears were now falling on her beautiful face. "Let's talk about it calmly okay?"

He saw her tears and his heart clenched in anger even more. If only he didn't know that if he continued Mikan will certainly even more depressed, he will surely punch the hell of Kei until he begged for his life. Even so, he might not stop.

He turned to look at Kei who was now too sore to open his eyes fully. "Try to hurt Mikan one more time… try shouting at her again and you'll wish you've never been born!" he threatened. "I'll burn you into crisps!"

He pulled Mikan's arms from his waist and gently dried her tears with his handkerchief. "Let's go." He called to the others as he held Mikan back to the canteen.

Kokoroyomi looked at Natsume then at Kei. "But what about him?" he pointed to Kei, still lying on the floor.

"Just leave him there to rot!" Ruka said angrily as he followed Natsume, holding Hotaru's hand firmly with his, by his side.

Sumire and Kokoroyomi looked at their retreating figures.

"Seems like Kei-kun really pissed them off." She sighed. He nodded. "What should we do?"

Kokoroyomi shrugged. "We better bring him to the high school clinic." He said while studying Kei's bruises. "Seems like he REALLY needs some treatment."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woohoo!! I got tired from writing it but I hope you like this one!**_

_**REVIEW GUYS!! It's my only inspiration to write more and more…  
**_

* * *


End file.
